


revenge isn't the only word

by softintelligence



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softintelligence/pseuds/softintelligence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise is very romantic. Romantic enough to invite Kagami to dinner--with his family.</p>
<p>Kagami, of course, says no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	revenge isn't the only word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [viridianova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianova/gifts).



Since the end of the Winter Cup, Kise had started inviting Kagami on what Kise liked to call “dates,” which had so far involved playing basketball, going to fancy dinners and getting his face plastered all over the latest celebrity tabloid, and having picnics at the beach while girls basically forced Kagami to take pictures of them while Kise posed and smiled and sparkled with his abs dripping in sweat.

That kind of thing.

Annoying things.

But Kagami considered _this_ the final straw.

“I am not going to meet your family,” Kagami said, bleakly looking through his phone. Kise had invited him for dinner, without specifying “where,” and now it was too late to go grocery shopping to get something, so maybe he could treat _himself_ out. 

“C’mon, Kagamicchi,” Kise said, smiling in that flowery way of his that made women and men alike swoon. He lounged on the loveseat, his legs looking impossibly long, all stretched out on his couch. It pissed Kagami off just looking at him. 

But Kagami was not fooled. “No,” he said again, and looked outside the sliding glass doors to the balcony. He had heard the horror stories from Aomine. Well, not stories so much. More like Aomine freezing mid-step, his shoulders tense, and finally, he said, “They’re the worst.” When Kagami tried to press for more, Aomine merely shuddered and sent him an MMS with a single photo attached.

Kagami nodded at the picture. Yeah, that was pretty brutal. 

“Don’t think of Aominecchi.” Kise sat up and walked over to Kagami, wrapping his arms around him. “My sisters are really nice! They’re really looking forward to meeting you!”

“Why,” Kagami said, looking at Kise out of the corner of his eyes. 

“Because! I’ve told them all about you.” Kise detached himself and smiled. “How you studied basketball in America so you’re really good, and how you even defeated Aominecchi, and how you’re even attractive and have a great smile! And how nice you are to me--”

“You make it sound like we’re dating.” Kagami narrowed his eyes. 

Kise smirked. His eyelids lowered. It reminded Kagami of watching Kise on the court. Perfect focus … “Kagamicchi,” he said. “You don’t mean to say … you’ve been leading me on this whole time, have you?”

… huh?

“Huh?”

“Ka--ga--mi--cchi,” Kise said, laughing, hanging onto Kagami’s shoulders like some sort of trophy boy, his other hand just lightly brushing against Kagami’s arm. “I thought you understood when I asked you out on our ‘dates’ that it was a ‘date-date,’ but you were just shy...” 

“What are you talking about,” Kagami grumbled, recalling all the pictures he took for Kise with his long-time fans. “You didn’t act any different.” 

Kise’s face fell, like a kicked puppy--or rather, a lamenting Romeo. “And here, I thought you’d fallen for my charms... it looks like I’ll have to work harder than ever.”

Kagami furrowed his brow. “‘Ch.” If it weren’t his apartment, he might have spat. Instead, he turned his face away from Kise, feeling the heat rise. “Fine. Tell me what your sisters’ favorite foods are. We can’t go today, but...”

“Eh? … Kagamicchi? Really?”

“I can’t go over to your house without a gift, idiot,” Kagami mumbled.

“Kagamicchi,” Kise sighed, dreamily, and Kagami was hungry, so hungry--all he wanted was ten or fifteen burgers--but Kise was clinging to him and laughing into his shoulder like he’d just heard the funniest joke in the world. And then Kise said, “Let’s get dinner--I’ll hold your hand--it’s cold outside, Kagamicchi!” and Kagami just nodded dumbly as Kise dragged him out the door by the hand, sparkling more than ever.

What an idiot, Kagami thought, but whether it was about himself or Kise, he couldn’t be sure.

**Author's Note:**

> It sure has been a long time since I wrote Kuroko no Basuke fic, so I hope this is still okay. Thank you for your continued support!! ヽ(=^･ω･^=)丿


End file.
